


Blue tears and video games

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [138]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Blythe lets Eb lead her through the city normally well she plays games but after today she might not be letting that happen anymore.
Series: Owari Magica [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Blue tears and video games

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points  
> Luna (Blythe, Eb, Flow, Rebeca)  
> Beetle (Anatoli, Flow): 711 words | 705 points
> 
> EXP: 5
> 
> *I did add a bit at the end from Blythe when she gets home*

Order: Blythe, Anatoli,

  
  


Blythe looked at her switch as she played the first paper Mario game. It was a fun twist off the original game. She had went out for a walk with Eb nuzzled on her shoulders guiding her along with his voice in her head. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going but she didn't mind. Eb or Flow always brought her places to meet other magi or just cool little nooks for her to play her games. She didn't even ramble this time about what she was playing. Mostly due to her having just started the game about an hour ago and that Eb had been with her since she started playing it. 

_ 'Turn left.' _

She followed the simple command and turned. Part of her wondered where he was taking her but she was far more focused on what was happening on the screen in front of her to care.

  
  


Flow had asked Toli to trust her today, and well. He was more than willing to let her take him wherever she wished. She'd dragged him around town a few times now, and he lets her guide him today as well.

_ 'Go right.'  _

Sure, whatever you say. Toli scratched behind one of her ears lightly as they walked, his focus more inward than was probably wise. It's when he hears what might be Eb's voice in the edge of his senses that he glances up in time to spot a magi he doesn't recognize. Flow nuzzles his hand lightly.

_ 'Keep going forward.'  _

Well, okay.

  
  


Blythe chewed her tongue a bit as she went through a battle in the game. She found the mechanics a little weird but she liked them. She scrunched her brow together at the sound of Flow. But Eb was with her. Maybe Flow wasn't to far off. Right? She shook her head a bit and pushed the thought out of her head. 

_ 'Stop.' _

She stopped and didn't even look up. Must have been a crosswalk or something or maybe something was coming to cross her path and Eb was just keeping her safe. Smiling a bit as she finished the battle and started moving on in the game.

  
  


Toli came to a stop seconds after Eb told the girl to, eyeing her as she... played a game. How odd. Flow shifted on his shoulders, and stretched lazily.

_ 'Look up.'  _

It took all of Toli's willpower not to actually glance at the sky, but he was curious if the other magi would listen to Flow even if she hadn't been the one directing the girl this whole time.

  
  


Blythe was now annoyed. Why was Flow saying look up? What was that other magi she was with needing to look up for. She just continued playing her game waiting for Eb to lead her on. But after nothing went past her or no beeps from a crosswalk she finally looked up a bit and noticed some weird tall guy. She spotted Flow's tail but looked back down at her game before she might have made eye contact with the other. He didn't look like any of the magi she knew. "Hey Flow." She said not really wanting to stand here with this stranger. There were weird and dangerous magi in the city after all. She now kinda regretted just letting Eb lead her here.

  
  


Toli couldn't help an amused smile.

_ 'Hello Blythe.' _ Flow returned the greeting. Toli scratched behind her ear again, and tilted his head slightly. 

"Nice to see you, Eb." Being led around should have been more annoying than it was.

  
  


Blythe nodded in response to Flow. She just needed her game thats it. 

_ 'Hello Anatoli.' _ Eb responded to the Rose corp magi. 

Blythe kinda shuffled her feet a bit. "Are you new to magic? Cause if you are you really should talk to Percy or Belladona about it." She kinda rambled. God she hoped this other person was just new to all this and not one of those magi. She wasn't great with others but something seemed really weird about this.

  
  


"New? Oh, definitely not. I've been doing this for a while, Miss Blythe." He couldn't guess her last name, and while he could ask... that would be odd, with Flow giving him her first one. He scratches behind her ear again.

"Is there a reason you two wanted us to meet?" Toli wasn't sure he wanted the answer. Flow only flicked her tail in response.

  
  


Blythe really didn't want this now. People were confusing and weird but something about this seemed off. Why would Eb and Flow want them to meet? "Oh um okay." She chewed her lip for a moment then continued on. "Are you one of the magi that took the sanctuary then? If so why would you take it? Someone said it was cause some Rose um... they said bitch... bought the land but that wouldn't be the beach cause the coast is all public property. So that means the sanctuary can't be taken if someone bought the land thats above it. Also cause its magic and the city doesn't actually see that as something but still the beach is a public space." She rambled on and once she noticed she bit her lip to stop herself. Just focus on the game Blythe just focus on the game.

  
  


"Rosecorp has enough money to sway the city, and if we bought everything around the Sanctuary... of course we'd take it, too. It's only fair." He shrugged once.

"I'm not certain why we wanted it. Not my job to question, after all." Flow stood up and stretched again, before settling down to nap like an actual cat.

"What about you? Why do you care about the place so much? It's just a building."

  
  


Blythe didn't really care about the sanctuary hell she'd never been in it but her friends seemed to care and there was that graveyard there. She clutched her switch having problems keeping up with her game as her mind turned. "Cause its part of our community something a big corporation knows nothing about." Shit that sounded like her parents. But really it seemed true. They sucked but maybe they had one point. "Just a soulless entity that only cares for those at the top." She chewed her cheek a bit. "And having actual people that care about you is more important then having money. So why do you care what this Rose corp does. You made your contract with Eb or Flow not them." She snapped getting annoyed not only at all this but also how much she was sounding like her own good for nothing parents.

  
  


"We work for a charity run by a corporation, Miss Blythe, not just the company. We further the incubators' goals at their request, as well. I listen to those who lead us because they are... correct, and I wished to help them. We are a community of our own, and... while I'm sorry we've come into opposition with yours, we are not a heartless entity with no soul."

  
  


Blythe didn't like this. Not that she believed what he was saying. "Charity can only be a charity if it's free from a large corporation or business. You hurt two people. How is that not heartless? Threatening to kill them unless we backed off. Tell me how is that not heartless? What about what Rose corp does? How much damage does it cause to the rest of the world? And why would the incubators need help to grant wishes?" She finally looked up from her switch and actually looked at who she was talking to. "How can you tell me your not soulless when you are part of a system meant to hurt others?" She snapped.

  
  


"Well... if we make a contract, we're part of a system that hurts people. The incubators make contracts to harvest energy from us magi. Rosecorp helps them find candidates with high potential for magic, strong people who will make important wishes, who will fall all the harder when it's time to collect. The incubators adore us for making their jobs easier." He smiles.

"You spend a lot of time with them, but you haven't asked them any questions, have you, Miss Blythe? We all know we have souls. We wouldn't be able to use magic if we didn't have them."

  
  


Blythe's heart sank. He was lying right. Right? What does he mean about harvesting and falling? Should she have asked more questions? She just wanted to play video games. She just wanted to be able to be happy. She stepped back clutching her switch. She looked down again and noticed that she had gotten a game over. She needed to get out of here. She needed Beca. "Shut up!" She yelled hitting her forehead with her one hand. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Her mind was moving to fast. She needed to get out. She needed to move. But her body wouldn't let her.

  
  


Toli's hands come up placatingly on instinct. Wheedling her a little had been just to get her to see things clearly. He hadn't actually wanted her to freak out.

"W-woah, it's. It's okay? Don't worry about it? Please calm down?" He didn't know what to say, oh no. Oh no.

  
  


Blythe saw the hook hand on the other and she panicked. He was saying something but it didn't process right so all she could hear was gibberish. Pushing Eb off her shoulder she turned and ran. Fuck fuck fuck. She didn't even know where she was she just needed to get away. Clutching her switch she just ran. Hopefully she would find something that would lead her home but nothing made sense. He had a weapon and went off about something about Eb and Flow. She should have asked more questions. Fuck.

  
  


Toli stood there, unsure if he should follow. He... he wasn't sure running after her would do anything but make her more upset, actually. He glanced down at Eb, as Flow hopped off of his shoulders to join him.

"Are you two happy, now?"

  
  


_ _

_ 'Anatoli, you know we don't feel your human emotions. But we weren't expecting that.' _ Eb said as he got up off the ground were he had been thrown. 

Flow walked over to her fellow incubator.  _ 'But hopefully that was enough to sew a seed in her.'  _

Eb nodded and yawned.  _ 'And once it grows Seaford will be down a magi.' _

  
  


Toli grimaced.

"Thank you, so much, for not warning me I was doing that. I'm so happy to do that for you both." He ran his hand through his hair.

  
  


Flow sat and tipped her head looking up at the blue magi.  _ 'It wasn't the plan. We wanted you to get a read on her. She's a special case human. She said it was autism so she's been harder for us to read.'  _

Eb nodded and started cleaning himself. _ 'We had hoped you would have gotten an actual read on her but if she were to despair we wont need to think about her anymore.' _

  
  


Toli slowly put his face into his hand. Oh, fantastic. 

"Okay. Okay... great." He did not like thinking about that. It felt. Bad, to have been used like that. He'd ignore it in a moment, but for now that ever-growing pit of guilt was at the forefront of his thoughts. 

"Would you two mind if I just head back to the Sanctuary, now? I think I'm done for today."

  
  


_ _

_ 'Of course Anatoli.' _ Eb got up and started to walk away.

  
  


Flow didn't follow her fellow incubator right away. _ 'We had not meant to cause you distress, but I do know she will be proud that you helped.' _ She said before leaving herself.   
  
  
  
  
  


Blythe was out of breath by the time she finally reached her apartment building. The sun was a lot further down then she had thought. God Beca was probablly worried sick. She was still holding on to her switch for dear life as she made her way into the building. By the time she reached her front door she was so tired. She wanted to sleep so badly but her mind wouldn’t shut up about what happened. Opening the door she waited to be yelled at or hugged but instead the apartment was dark. Walking in she turned on the lights and saw a note. 

_ Hey sis, I got a call and needed to head to the shop to deal with some stuff. Sorry about that. Should be home before 10. There’s some food in the fridge for you. _

Not caring for food Blythe walked straight into her room. She was half expecting to see Eb or Flow curled up on her bed but neither were there. She turned on the fiber optic lights and crawled into the circle curtain and hunkered down into the nest she had. She turned on her switch again and started playing. She just needed to focus on her game and not on what happened. Not on what the other had meant when he said the incubators harvest energy from magi. Whatever that meant. No she had paper mario and the thousand year door to play. What could harvest even mean? How could the incubators harvest anything from them. They just gave them a wish and in return she had to fight witches to protect people. So what. Nothing in that had to do with harvesting. 

She shook her head, she needed to focus on her game. How many times did she have to say that? But it wasn’t easy. Everything that happened was just so confusing. Maybe she should talk to Percy or someone. But she didn’t want to worry them but at the same time she had talked to one of those magi. After getting the third game over screen she put her switch down and pulled out her phone. It was almost ten. She sent a text to Percy. 

‘ _ Hey I need to talk to you soon. I ran into one of those other magi and I’m confused about what he said. Something about Eb and Flow harvesting from us. I don’t get it. Maybe you know? Also can we talk in person? Cause phone calls aren’t really my thing.’ _

She sighed and hit send it was a little wordy but whatever. Her mind wondered around a bit on other things. Maybe Aeron or Chara could help her with these weird thoughts. Opening up the conversation with Aeron she sent them a text.

‘ _ Have you met any of those other magi since they took the sanctuary? I ran into one. He said something about harvesting energy. I don’t know what he meant by that but its weird and freaky. _ ’

After a few minutes she added another message. 

‘ _ If you don’t know its okay. Sorry to bug you so late. _ ’

Blythe felt tears fall down her face. She just didn’t feel good. 

“Blythe?” Beca’s voice called into her room. 

Blythe went stiff at the sound of her big sister, she couldn’t know about any of this. When the lights moved a bit to show her sister she didn’t look up at her. 

“Have a bad day?” 

Blythe only nodded.    
  
“Can I come in?”   
  
Again a nod.    
  
Rebbeca crawled into the nest and snuggled up to Blythe. “Wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“Okay.” She felt her sister start to undo her buns and pigtails. Once her hair was down her sister continued to pet her head. Blythe just wanted to stay like this forever; she curled up and let sleep overcome her. 


End file.
